To Us
by Poisoned-Tattoo
Summary: Leading up to Hermione and Draco's wedding. HGDM mention of HPLL, RWPP, GWBZ. My first HP Story! Written PreHBP


* * *

Pairings are Hermione/Draco but there is mention of Luna/Harry, Ginny/Blaise, and Ron/Pansy…I know, some pairings are weird and I prefer LL/RW and GW/HP but deal with me…it's for the sake of my frickin story!

I DON'T OWN IT!

My first try at Harry Potter fan fiction. Please forgive me if I spelled names or anything wrong (like English slang). It's 4:30 in the morning and I honestly don't care.

* * *

She looked over her shoulder from the mirror, brown eyes sparkling in utter delight. Slowly turning around to face the others, she showed off her lovely new dress. What had become of her bookworm, miss-know-it-all reputation she tried so hard to keep in her younger years no one really knew. All that they knew was that ten years out of school at a job at the Ministry of Magic had done Hermione Granger good. Very good. In fact, it was almost miraculous how she had changed.

She had come from bushy hair and buck teeth and now she stood slim, sexy, and a grown woman. Her hair sleek and silky smooth with just the slight bit of curl, honey kissed by her days in the sun. She had indeed grown into her 5'8" frame quite perfectly.

Her attitude, once push over and bossy, had become more relaxed after the Dark Lord's defeat in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Though she still valued education and bravery, now she could completely relax and enjoy life with her fiancé.

Or have I not reached that point?

The dear Hermione Granger, best friend of the boy-who-lived, was now engaged to her boyfriend of five years, Draco Malfoy. Yes, the one she once referred to as "git" or "ferret" was now whom she referred to as "my fiancé." Isn't life a twisted thing? And now she stood in her wedding dress, or at least one she was trying on at the local gown shop. She turned to her friends, Ginny and Luna, obviously asking for their approval.

"It's quite lovely, Mione, honestly. But don't you think it's a bit showy?" Ginny remarked first, "I mean, it is rather low cut."

Indeed the gown had shown off all of Hermione's best features, more predominately so with her bust. She wore an off the shoulder strap ending with a risky deep V cut, lined with just the smallest bit of lace. The gown started as a tight corset, pushing her chest up even further before billowing out in waves of silk that formed her massive bell-shaped skirt. There were tiny diamonds sewn into the bodice, charmed so that they would sparkle even more so than usual. Her headpiece had the same diamonds sewed ever so delicately into the sheer veil, but not overly done so. She had definitely taken the advice of her ever so generous fiancé and gone all out with the bridal gown.

"That's all the better than," she responded with a wink. "It is my wedding day and I want to look the absolute best that I possibly can." Luna Lovegood nodded dreamily.

"Well I think it is absolutely perfect Mione. I mean, I remember my wedding day…it was so romantic."

"You were married on the back of a thesteral, Luna." Replied Ginny, "How you ever convinced Harry to let you do that I will never understand."

"I wanted the illusion that we were floating," Luna argued.

"In a pair of jeans?" added Hermione.

"Harry said he wanted to incorporate some of his muggle traditions into it." Luna pressed on her stomach which, might I add, had grown some due to her being 6 months pregnant. "Besides, it was what we wanted and to each his own."

"I guess I have to agree with that logic…" Ginny surrendered. "It's just that, doesn't it seem odd that all of our weddings will be so different? I mean, Luna's wedding was a …uh…special mix of the wizarding and muggle worlds. My wedding was the traditional wizard ceremony and Hermione is practically muggle."

Hermione turned around on the pedestal, checking the back of her gown again to make sure it was what she really wanted. "Well, yeah, but that makes it all the more fun. Besides, I still find it weird that Luna married Harry and you, Ginny, ended up marrying Blaise Zambini."

Ginny turned up her nose, "I still can't believe I took his last name" she joked.

Hermione giggled, "But it's such a cute name; Ginerva Zambini."

Ginny stuck out her nose and ended up giggling. "Or how about Harry Lovegood. Since when does the man take up the woman's last name?"

Luna replied, "When he is sick of being hounded for Harry Potter." She smiled, "Besides, that's only for when we are in public. Our certificates say Harry and Luna Potter." She sighed and turned to Ginny, "I think I'm going to need to have a sit for a minute. It's getting rather tiring caring around little junior here."

Ginny smiled, "I know what you mean. When I was that pregnant with Alex I was almost always tired." She turned to Hermione, "Since you've decided, do you mind if I take Luna home?"

"Oh, of course not. I'll see you two for tea Sunday then?"

"You bet, see ya later Mione!" With that, Ginny and Luna left as Hermione once again looked at herself in the mirror. Yes, this was the perfect gown for her.

----------

Leaving the gown shop after handing over her fiancé's credit card, she immediately apparated to her and Draco's home. Living at Malfoy Manor at first had been awkward and almost terrifying. Narcissus had long passed away and Lucius had received the dementors kiss ages ago. It seemed strange to be in a place that at one time would have killed her for entering the gates. Now, she could honestly call it home. Well, after she remodeled it a bit and made it less dark and dreary. She stepped into the living room where she saw her soon-to-be husband sitting and watching the television set.

Yes, he had definitely been accepting to some of her muggle equipment.

She slid up behind him and quickly covered his eyes. Leaning into his ear, she drawled, "Could it be that the potions master of Hogwarts has let his guard down? Tsk Tsk." Almost immediately her wrists were grabbed so that she was delicately thrown over the couch and forced to land on Draco's lap.

"Maybe so luv, or maybe I could smell your awful perfume from a mile away." She wrinkled up her nose at his obvious goad, but smiled slyly.

"So sorry dear, I guess I'll have to just leave you then. Wouldn't want you to suffer my ungodly smell." She made to get up, but he only held on tightly to her. "Or could it be you are a big, fat liar?"

He sniffed and lifted his nose up in the air dignified. "I'll have you know that I am absolutely perfect in every way. And I am not fat!" He smiled down at her and nipped at her neck. "Besides, I have somewhat accustomed to this wicked stench anyway. I suppose I may tolerate it for now."

"You do realize that it was you who bought me this 'wicked stench' for last Christmas?" She smiled, score one for Hermione.

Draco, if affected did not show it. "Of course I did, I had to make sure that no one else would want to approach you."

"I see. Well then, I suppose that since I am home and it is only the two of us I should just take a hot bath to clean myself. Wouldn't want to smell awful for you."

She leaned in and laid a lingering kiss upon his lips before standing up. "Tell me though, what do you prefer for a bubble bath? Coconut or vanilla?" With that she ushered herself away. A few minutes passed before Draco stood up and chased her down to the bathroom door. Stepping inside the room he disrobed and stepped inside the bath with her.

Upon her teasing expression he simply shrugged and responded, "Don't want to have to worry about you drowning."

------------------------

A few hours later they lay in bed together, silk sheets half hazardly thrown about them. Hermione watched Draco play with a lock of her hair between his two fingers as they lay face to face. Her wanton smile and half lidded eyes seemed unbearably sexy to him and all he wanted was to bask in her beauty. She, on the other hand, was thinking how wonderful it be for her to spend such moments with someone she was about to spend the rest of her life with.

"Luv…"

He gave a soft humming noise to encourage her. "I was thinking," she began, "some couples, when they are engaged, hold off on sex until after their wedding…you know. To make the wedding night more special."

"And let me guess, you want to try that." She nodded. "Well, if that's what you want."

"…and separate bedrooms."

"Now I think you are trying to kill me."

She lightly slapped him on the arm. "Come on. We can both take a guest room or something like that. That way neither of us has to sleep in this bed alone." She ran her hand through his shoulder length blonde hair. "Please Draco. I think it would be extremely stimulating for our honeymoon."

He let out a contemplative sigh before nodding his head. "I only make one request." She lifted up an encouraging eyebrow. "We start tomorrow. Stay with me for the rest of this night." Hermione bit her bottom lip in mock thought before smiling and nodding her approval. "Beautiful…ready for round two?" She let out an excited squeal as he began his ministrations again.

---------------

"So let me get this straight. She wanted to hold out until your wedding night?"

"Yup."

"Which isn't for another two months?"

"Correct."

"And you agreed."

"Yes…"  
"Man, you must be in love." Ron Weasley shook his head before taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"And I suppose that Pansy never made you do that?"

"Pansy is too much of a fox for that sort of thing. I tell you shagging her can never get old." All the other three men shuddered at this. The four total sat in the back of the local bar, their wives were having tea at The Burrow, so they decided to have a night out with the boys. The group consisted of Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Blaise Zambini, and Draco Malfoy himself. Back in their youth this site would have been unnerving to say the least, but lately, it was old hat. In fact, the four had become a sort of new Marauders.

Well, minus the asshole.

They had begun to talk of Draco's upcoming wedding and the odd requests their own wives had made for their wedding (mostly begun when Draco showed them the bill for Hermione's dress) and Draco, being most competitive, had to bring up what he was sure was a winning request. Then again, he was almost upset that he had won.

While the thesteral event had been somewhat of a competitor, no man could deny that being denied sex from your own fiancé was probably the hardest request to follow. Especially when they ask you right after seducing you.

"Well," began Harry, "I'm sure you'll find some way to occupy your time."

"Right, or you could just try to get her to break down first." Everyone looked at Blaise. "What?"

"That's bloody brilliant," Ron stated.

"No. If it's what she wants, she can have it. Though I must say the idea of seeing how long she can go would be entertainment in itself."

"Better than must-see-TV!" Harry added. Blaise and Ron looked confused while Draco lifted his glass to toast.

"Here, here to that one mate."

-------------

Two months seemed to drag on for our two lovebirds forever. While both had kept their promise of separate bedrooms and nothing beyond a simple kiss, and though both put on a good show that it wasn't affecting them too badly, inside it was killing them both.

Now I'm not saying that they were driving by their hormones, oh far from it. They had grown out of their teenage years long ago. But it went down to primal matters and a golden law. The law that states that once you cannot have something, you suddenly desire it more than ever before.

So now Hermione stood in her dressing room, gown and veil already in place and minutes away from being walked down the aisle by her daddy. She had decided that she would take Draco's last name a long time ago, but now it seemed she was panicking. Cold feet you might say, though not as bad as Ginny's had been. (You see, our dear Ginerva had ended up turning blue through her ceremony as she forgot to breathe half the time.)

She paced the room, waiting for her cue when she would get in line behind her three bridesmaids; Ginny, Luna, and Pansy. 'I can do this,' she repeated in her mind. 'I already live with him, I've already slept with him, and I'm already…'

Her thoughts were distracted when the doors to her room were roughly pushed open and in stormed Pansy. She locked the doors behind her and sat down on the couch before Hermione. "Sit down, Hermione, I have something that I need to say before you go through with this."

Hermione did as she was told. Though she and Pansy had become friends, they never really spoke of their boyfriend swap. You see, Pansy and Draco had been dating when Hermione and Ron were in seventh year. However, after the dark lord had been defeated, it seemed that blood origin no longer mattered. Because of this, people became more accepting of others and, well, wizarding folk became more and more aware of true likes and dislikes. Needless to say Pansy and Draco had broken up and eventually so did Hermione and Ron, being more friends than lovers. When the couples eventually reversed, Hermione was a bit non trusting of Pansy and Pansy, to say the least, was outraged that Draco would go to Hermione. Over time they eventually accepted this, but it was never truly discussed.

"I just wanted to say congratulations and…" she sighed. "Do you remember when you gave me your blessing on my wedding day to Ron and I said I didn't need your approval?" Hermione nodded, "I lied. Deep down inside it did matter to me. So, even if it doesn't matter to you, I just wanted to let you know that…well, you have my blessing." She stood up to leave, "I wish for nothing but the best for you two and I hope that we can become better friends over the years." She made to leave, but not before Hermione gave her a hug. They were caught in their Kodak moment when Mrs. Weasley ran in to announce that they were ready for Hermione.

--------------------

Standing at the alter before her husband, Draco truly believed he had never seen such a beautiful woman in all his life. Taking her hand to place their wedding ring, their symbol of undying devotion to each other, he first kissed her hand and mouthed "I love you." Hermione smiled, a light blush spreading across her cheeks and nose as that had been the most physical contact they had made in a week. She placed her ring upon his finger and thus placed the seal on their contract.

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor instructed and Draco wasted no time placing his lips upon his newly wedded wife's.

--------------------------

After their ceremony and wedding party had finalized, the two sat in the back of their expensive white limo on the way to the airport.

"Niagara Falls, seems so low key doesn't it?" he chided. "I don't understand why you would pick a place like that when you could afford to go anywhere your heart desires."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss her husbands lips. "It's quite elementary my dear. You see, we have our whole lives to go wherever we wish. But you see, I want my honeymoon to be somewhere where it is more about you and me than site seeing."

He smiled at her suggestive tone, "Well then," he exclaimed throwing the pamphlet away from him and pulling Hermione closer. "I couldn't agree more."

He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her again. For the first time in his life, Draco had never wanted to see a hotel room so badly.


End file.
